1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of tobacco extracts. More particularly, the present invention relates to liquid tobacco extract solutions. Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid tobacco extract solution for use in a non-combustible smoking device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional form of liquid tobacco extract solution for use in a non-combustible smoking device such as an electronic cigarette is typically formed by a combination of many different highly processed ingredients, including but not limited to propylene glycol, vegetable glycerin, nicotine, and natural or artificial flavorings. Alternatively, some solutions for use in electronic cigarettes lack a nicotine component. However, generally users of electronic cigarettes prefer a solution that includes nicotine.
As is known to those skilled in the art, nicotine is a naturally occurring alkaloid compound found in tobacco leaves. Accordingly, prior attempts have been made to develop a method for extracting nicotine from tobacco leaves, for use in electronic cigarette solutions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,479,747 discloses a method of subjecting tobacco to heated pressurized water to extract nicotine. However, the introduction of water as an extraction solvent presents additional drawbacks such as an increased risk of spoilage and mold growth due to the presence of water born microorganisms. Furthermore, as traditional electronic cigarette solutions are substantially free of water, the prior art method presents the additional hurdle of removing the water from the resultant nicotine solution before it can be introduced into an electronic cigarette solution. Moreover, this previously recognized solution also has the disadvantage of being relatively high cost due to the additional water removal requirements and the need for pressurization equipment during the extraction step, given that pressurized extraction is required with water to achieve the elevated temperatures of over 212° F. that is necessary for effective dissolution of the target flavor chemicals. As the electronic cigarette solution business is highly competitive, a preferred solution will be seen by the end-user as being cost effective. A solution is cost effective when it is seen by the end-user as compelling when compared with other potential uses that the end-user could make of limited resources.
Needless to say, it is desirable to develop a method of effectively extracting nicotine from tobacco leaves for use in electronic cigarette solutions without the use of water.
It is also desirable to develop a method of effectively extracting nicotine from tobacco leaves for use in electronic cigarette solutions that preserves a higher level of tobacco flavor relative to water extraction techniques.
It is also desirable to develop a method of effectively extracting nicotine from tobacco leaves for use in electronic cigarette solutions that substantially reduces the need for additional downstream processing of the nicotine extract.